Elements
The Elements are the most important thing of everything that lives on Draconis. They decide the role of the Anima Mundi of everything that lives on a physical plane. There are 18 elements in total, devided into 6 sectors: Malevolent, Mystical, Tectonic, Gale, Tidal and Vulcanic. Each sector contains three elements; 1 Primary Element, and 2 Branch Elements. In Wakiza's Elehex, as seen below, the Primary elements are those closest to the middle, and the Branch elements are the furthest away towards the edge. History Before the creation of the Material Planes, of which Draconis takes part of, only the 7 Elder Gods were in the universe. 6 of them were the representatives of each sector, and had their own three Spirits that each represented one element of that sector. In the second age, one of the older mortal gods, named Wakiza, discovered the celestial relationship between elements, that they were not just a fancy trait, but had a meaning in the Anima Mundi itself and behaved a lot differently in special combinations. List of Elements + Element-Specific abilities Write the second section of your page here. Weaknesses, Resistance, and Absorption. Each element has a reaction on a different, or the same kind of Element. There is one rule to be taken in mind; If two elements of the same kind affect each other, they will do reverse damage; Absorption. For example, Shadow on Shadow will be near-as-useless, unless a supportive goal is taken in consideration. ''Elemental effects do not particulairly have to be in direct combat, but also element-specific realms, auras or other abilities have an effect if the target is weak to them. Only elements of the exact opposite sides in the '''Elehex' will have special effects on each other. Other elements will all deal normal effects as their abilities are meant to be. For example, Tectonic and Vulcanic have no particulair relation, while Tidal and Vulcanic have a strongly variating strength between each other. Primary Elements of the opposing sector always have a weakness to each other; Dark and Holy, Fire and Water, Rock and Wind. ''Secondary elements always loop in a circle. The following order is the order of weaknesses. 1 > 2 > 3 > ... Means; 2 is weak for 1 and 3 is weak for 2, however it also means that 1 is fully resistant against 2, and 2 is fully resistant against 3. When two elements are not next to each other, they have no circulair relation with each other. The order is as following: *'Shadow > Arcane > Blood > Twilight > Shadow''' *'Lightning > Metal > Radiant > Nature > Lightning' *'Magma > Myst > Crystal > Ice > Magma' Lastly, if an element relationship is not affected by the weakness circle, each element has minor resistance against those of the same sector, and has a minor weakness to those of the opposing sector. It should be noted that, if a creature has more than one element, the weaknesses always have more priority than the resistances. For example, if a creature has both a Twilight and Shadow element, a Blood-elemental influence will horribly damage him, even though his Shadow element should give him quite some resistance. However, absorption prioritizes above everything; if he would be hit by Twilight-elemental influence, he will still heal, although of his Shadow element.